1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of packet-switched digital networks. More particularly, it pertains to injecting a low-bandwidth unidirectional data stream into a high-bandwidth channel.
2. Art Background
In many applications involving digital networks, there is a need for channels for management, monitoring, and/or measurement functions. In these functions, it is common to have a device connected to a high-bandwidth channel. The device performs some function, producing a low-bandwidth data stream as a result. Handling that low-bandwidth data stream requires that the device be connected to another communications channel, such as a wireless link, or a port on a high-speed switch. In devices such as switches and routers which have built-in measurement and management capabilities, additional resources are dedicated to providing communications capability to these functions. In either case, additional resources are tied up in the process of placing the low-bandwidth data stream back into the network.